Fate
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: After retrieving vital data for the rebelion Rex, Wolffe and Bly have to escape from an enemy Star Destroyer. (Continuation of my other fic 'Through the Mist') [Characters: Captain Rex, Commander Wolffe, Commander Bly, Aayla Secura(mentioned), Anakin Skywalker(mentioned), Ahsoka Tano(mentioned). Pairings: Blyla]


**A/N Hi guys! Haven't written much clone wars stuff for a while but with the new season coming out I wanted to write some more! Also I'd advice reading my other fic "Through the Mist" before you read this but you can read this by itself. Xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Alarms blared all around them as they raced down the spine of the Star Destroyer to the escape pods. It felt strange to Rex to hear those familiar sirens, that he'd heard too many times during the clone wars. It felt even stranger once he realised that they were warning an attack from him instead of the other way around.

Even with their helmets on, he could tell that Wolffe and Bly were experiencing the same complicated emotions. The three of them ran towards the escape pods, a data pad containing a list of all known imperial spies in Bly's hand and an entire squadron of stormtroopers behind them.

"it's the next right!" Wolffe yelled over the pulse of the blasters. They raced down the corridor only the find their path blocked by stormtroopers.

"Turn back!" Rex ordered but the ones that had been chasing them appeared from the other end. With no other choice, the three brothers ducked behind some empty fuel canisters. They were now cornered from both sides of the corridor. They were trapped.

Rex immediately started firing at the soldiers on the right from where he was crouched behind the canister whilst Wolffe fired at the left.

"Bly? What's out ETA?" He shouted.

When he got no reply, Rex looked down to see his brother's body sprawled out against the wall, holes where blaster bolts had burned through his chest and leg.

"Bly!" He knelt down beside him. Wolfe's eyes darted towards him but as much as he wanted to comfort his brother he knew the best way to help him would be to carry on firing.

Up close, Rex could tell that it was bad. The shot on his leg had gone right through his thigh, leaving it as nothing but dead meat. They would have to carry him out of here if he was to make it. If it was even possible for them to make it out themselves. And even if they managed to do it, the blast on his chest had pierced his lungs.

Despite his laboured breathing, Bly smiled at him, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"It's ok. It's what I deserve,"

"Now isn't the time to die soldier!" Rex shouted, shaking Bly's shoulder like he was a shiny. But Bly only let out an empty laugh in response.

"It was our time to die a long time ago brother."

Another explosion rocked the ship and Rex was thrown sideways. Luckily so were the stormtroopers. Rex peaked over the side of the canisters to see that most of them were on their backs and that some had even accidently shot their friends. However, they were quickly starting to get back up.

"We need to get out of here now!" Wolffe growled, the worry for his brother evident in his voice.

Rex was about to answer when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to find Bly holding the data pad out towards him.

"Take it. Go."

"Not without you. We didn't save you to die." Rex argued but Bly just ignored him and closed his hand around the data pad.

"It… it's alright brother. It's alright." Bly reassured him through his cough. The smile on his face was both happy and sad. "Aayla… Aayle told me that when we die we all become one with th-the force. I was lucky enough for… our paths to cross again before that happened. I… I know our souls will find each other again in the force someday. And I can f-finally tell Aayla what I never got the chance to in life."

Tears stained his yellow cheeks, but his golden eyes were a glow with something Rex couldn't describe.

He sighed. He had hoped and prayed too many times to never see a brother die like this again. But still fate had other ideas.

"Bly…" He sighed. "I never understood the force as well as you but…if you find Ahsoka and Anakin there…tell them…"

"I will." Bly promised.

Despite the battle raging around them, Rex still found the time to place his forehead against his brother's.

_"__Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum vod." _

_"__Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum sa pirusti."_

* * *

**A/N Translation:"I love you brother"**  
**"I love you too.**_"  
_


End file.
